The invention relates to an air bag device for a people protection system of a vehicle as well as to a method for producing such an air bag device.
Air bag devices are known which serve the protection of the head of a vehicle occupant in the event of a crash, particularly in the event of a side impact. Such air bag devices, also referred to as head air bags or head side air bags, have a folded air bag package which is produced for example by a zigzag folding or a rolled folding of an air bag. The folding concept influences the shape of the air bag package here. So, air bag packages with e.g. a zigzag folding have a square or a rectangular shape. With a rolled folding a round or a slightly oval air bag package is produced.
On account of the often confined space available in vehicles to accommodate an air bag device, there is the need to provide a high degree of flexibility regarding the adaptability of a folded air bag package to the available installation space.
To ensure the course of an air bag package along a vehicle it is known to insert plastic profiles into pre-defined pockets of a flexible envelope surrounding the folded air bag package. Such air bag devices for head air bags are for example employed in the Volkswagen Polo and the SEAT Ibiza. Inserting a positioning body into a pocket of a flexible envelope surrounding the folded air bag package is also known from WO 2009/049695 A1.